


Deliberate

by somehowunbroken



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is doing it on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deliberate

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) 2011: teasing. You have been warned.

Steve is doing it on purpose.

There’s no doubt in Danny’s mind that this is the God’s-honest truth. It’s not like it’s in an obvious place or anything, and yet Steve’s hand keeps brushing across his shirt as he goes about his day. And, okay, so Steve’s allowed to touch his own shirt, but-

But Danny had sucked a bruise there, right there, only hours before, an inch below the last of Steve’s ribs. He’d climbed on top of Steve when Steve had slid back into bed after his morning swim, had pinned him down and kissed his laughing face, had grumbled and mouthed his way down Steve’s body. “You gonna keep your clothing on today?”

“You gonna make me?” Steve had shot back and, well, sure, if Steve was going to put it that way, Danny could work with it.

So now Steve has a bruise there, purple and not quite round, and he keeps touching it. It’s nothing overt, a brush of his fingers over the cotton of his shirt, but it’s right over that spot and it’s driving Danny up a wall. It wouldn’t even be that bad, really, except Danny knows that Steve isn’t doing it nearly as innocently as he thinks he’s projecting. For one, he’d caught Steve smirking at him right after one of those not-so-incidental movements of his fingers.

Danny is torn between wanting to smack Steve upside the head and wanting to drag him into the bathroom. Both ideas have their appeal, that’s for sure, he thinks as he watches Steve out of the corner of his eye. Sure enough, Steve’s hand wanders up to his torso, and he rubs almost absently at the bruise through his shirt.

“You okay, boss?”

Danny jumps a little at the sound of Kono’s voice, but Steve just gives her his best clueless look and shrugs. “Yeah, Kono, I’m fine. Why?”

Kono lifts a shoulder. “You keep scratching your stomach.”

Danny freezes, and he sees Steve do the same for the smallest fraction of a second before his face evens out into a sheepish smile. “Yeah,” he says with a little laugh, and damn him, he actually sticks his hand under his shirt. Danny can see him moving his fingers right across the bruise as Steve says, in the most innocent of voices, “Something bit me this morning.”

“Sucks,” Kono says sympathetically. “You need lotion for it?”

Steve shakes his head. “It’ll be fine. Thanks, though.” He pulls his hand back out of his shirt and smiles at her. “I’m gonna hit the head. Update me on Grisden when I get back?”

“Sure thing,” Kono agrees, already turning back to the computer table.

Steve vanishes into the hallway, and Danny counts to five before casually following. He’s sure that Kono notices and makes the connection – she’s a smart woman, and he knows that he isn’t exactly the most subtle person on the planet – but he doesn’t really care right now. Danny can see the bathroom door swinging shut as he walks into the hallway, and he heads towards it casually, trying to make it less than completely obvious that he’s checking to make sure nobody else is going in that direction.

Steve is leaning against the sink when Danny walks into the bathroom. He’s grinning, and it only widens when Danny locks the door behind himself and stalks over to where Steve is standing. “Bastard,” Danny growls as he pulls Steve’s head down and mashes their mouths together.

“God, you’re such a tease,” Steve says against Danny’s mouth, and Danny jerks back and narrows his eyes up at Steve.

“I think that’s my line,” he says. His hand moves from Steve’s hip to the spot on his stomach that Steve’s been playing with all morning. “I’m not the one who’s been trying to provoke you every three minutes.”

“You don’t have to try,” Steve counters, pulling Danny in and grinding against his stomach. “Every time you bend over the table in the bullpen, I get hard. Every time you walk past my office door, I think about pulling you in and closing the blinds and fucking you against the wall. Every time you start talking at a suspect who isn’t going to listen to you anyway-”

“Christ, you’re horny,” Danny marvels. It’s not exactly a new revelation, but hearing it laid out like that is an eye-opener. “So, what, you tried to get me all hot and bothered so we could fuck at work, is that it?”

Steve grins and shrugs. “Apparently it worked.”

“I should leave you like this,” Danny threatens, but he’s already bracing a hand on the counter behind Steve so he can kneel on the floor. “I should go back to work and make you jerk off in here by yourself.”

“Sure,” Steve agrees, eyes focused on Danny’s face and clearly not his words.

“Keep your voice down,” Danny warns, and then he’s opening Steve’s pants and yanking them down and getting his mouth on Steve’s cock.

It’s not going to be the most skillful blowjob that Danny has ever given, but he figures that speed is going to be more of a factor here than finesse. He bobs his head and sucks, reaching up to grip the base of Steve’s cock with one hand while the other travels up Steve’s torso. Danny pulls his head back, glancing up so he can find what he’s looking for. He brushes his thumb across the bruise and Steve sucks in a sharp breath. Danny leans back into Steve, taking him in deep, his fingers drumming a beat against the mark on Steve’s stomach.

“Danny,” Steve says desperately, and Danny hollows his cheeks and presses his knuckles against the bruise. Steve curls over Danny’s body as he comes, his hands clenched tightly on Danny’s shoulders.

“Ow,” Danny points out when Steve leans back and tugs at Danny’s arms. “I really don’t think that’s a good way to thank me, Steven. An actual shoulder rub might not be out of place, now that you’ve mangled me, but I’m thinking something more along the lines of-”

Steve tugs harder and Danny stands, rolling his eyes. “You talk too much,” Steve tells him, like this is actually news to Danny. “Shut up and enjoy.”

“You’re so romantic,” Danny says. “Now I know how you got all the girls.”

“Only one I want now,” Steve says, and before Danny can protest or hit him or something, Steve has his tongue in Danny’s mouth and his hand in Danny’s pants. Danny has been hard for what feels like hours, and blowing Steve always gets him pretty close to the edge anyway, so it isn’t long before he finishes, muffling his groan in Steve’s shirt.

“You’re still a bastard,” Danny says when he can push away from Steve without falling over. “Just so you know.”

“Hey,” Steve says brightly as he turns to wash his hands. “At least I didn’t mess up your hair.”


End file.
